Fly Away My angel
by OceanEff'nDreamer
Summary: Years,years they've spent together and now? He was losing his angel. (oneshot)


As those big white doors closed behind her,He couldn't help but think something very wrong was about to happen. He brushed the feeling off and waited. Four hours and 10 cups of coffee later,her doctor came out and told him that something very wrong didn't, she didn't want to respond to the treatment and they worried she didn't have long. He picked himself up and tried to hold the tears back as he walked to her room. His soul mate,his wife of only 4 months was about to slip between the spaces of his fingers. He felt so sick to his stomach. As he was lead down millions after millions so it seemed of hallways; he couldn't help but think of the day he first met her. They were in kinder-grading and she was the new girl. No one wanted to sit with her because she had glasses,but he thought she was beautiful. As he walked up to her door he let out a small chuckle,he couldn't help it. He felt the butterflies,the same kind he had when he first told her how much he loved her and couldn't stand another day of fighting. He sat near her bedside and hold her hand watching her chest raised and fell as she slept peacefully.

He leaned down and kissed her hand softly,smiling and said," I remember when I first realized I had a crush on you. It was a week after 1st grade. Your eyes,they always amazed me but even more that year.I didn't know why but they just did.I wanted you to be my partner at everything," He stopped for a moment to laughed. "Everyone knew but you,I didn't understand how you didn't know.I guess it was a good thing though.I remember,It was the day we had to pick someone to work on ,I did everything I could to make you my partner. From that moment you kissed my cheek,I knew you were the girl for me." Tears rolled down his face,"I remember Freshman year when I asked you out,your eyes went wide and they were so full of life. So full of happiness.I couldn't believe you said yes to going with me. THE head cheerleader with me?Ha,God I still don't believe day.I had to have everything perfect," He wiped his face and squeezed her hand softly."I Remember your dad patting me on the back telling me its about time i asked you out." He chuckled,and closed his eyes as he leaned back,not noticing she was awake and listening "I was happy he was okay with it,I thought he would have killed me once he knew,Hell i thought your mom would I saw you walk down the stairs none of that mattered,You took my breathe away. I didn't think you could get anymore beautiful but you always prove me wrong. Everyday your beauty rises and makes my heart beat The night was done,I sat in my car thinking 'Dammit why didn't I kiss her?' I couldn't help it,I remember my legs taking control.I got up and jogged to your door.I remember you coming out,your smile just set me off. How you whispered'Are you going to kiss me or not?'Ha,everyone joked about how you were the man in the relationship. And I get it now,but god they don't know about what happens at night huh?" He looked towards her as he felt a small slap on his hand. She said,"Dear lord in heaven,Inuyasha!" He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers,"I remember how soft your lips felt and how I couldn't wait to taste them again," Tears ran down both of their faces,they both knew how much time she had left. She gave him a soft but long passionate didn't want to let go.

2 wonderful hours of talking about their past, their love and what they wanted ended,the beeps started to get slower and hand was losing its color and doctors rushed in and tired to push him out but he wouldn't have it. He sat there and held her hand,he wouldn't leave ,He was going to stay there until it she left him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,"I love you forever and always my sweet dragonfly." She squeezed his hands and whispered out breathlessly "I love you too my rebel,Forever and always" He smiled and held her hand as tight as he could without hurting her,"I see your Grandmother fighting off a man dressed in black" The doctors all had tears rolling down their faces."Hey Dragonfly?Remember when we were 18 ish?And it was pouring down rain,we were stuck at your summer cabin?" She laughed softly,"And all we did was lay in bed,under the covers till morning?" He smiled and nodded his head,"You woke me up because you burnt toast, ha-ha God Babe." She closed her eyes smiling," Then you spent the whole day teaching me how to cook."He got up and moved into the bed,he needed to feel her body against his one last held her closed to him and sung softly,"Yeah shes my kind of crazy" She smiled and held onto him,she was didn't want to die,she wasn't done loving him yet. He smiled and pressed his lips to her head,"Little games she plays that never get way she throws her little out her lip biting my lip as we kissed,There's aint a fight she cant win,Yeah that's my baby and shes my kind of crazy." His voice faded out as the beeps was gone,his love,his best friend,the love of his life,his dragon fly,His Kagome,gone..

* * *

What you guys think?I edited it! :D

xxx Dreamer


End file.
